warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon
A Cephalon is an artificial intelligence construct, a synthetic life form projected with light and logic, yet capable of assuming a human quality resembling a concrete personality. Cephalons at their core are dedicated to completing their task, whether they were assigned to or if they exist for that sole purpose. Some has a defined purpose, while many others have intentions that are less clear. Cephalons come in all shapes and sizes, but are not absolute. They possess no physical forms of their own but instead generate a visual interpretation of themselves for the purpose of dealing with organic lifeforms, only if the task requires a physical representation in the first place. This form is entirely of the Cephalon's choosing and supposedly stems from something that "inspires" them - such as the effective simplicity of geometric shapeshttps://warframe.com/news/ask-cephalon-2. It is possible that there are many other Cephalons in the origin system that has still remained unknown in the universe of WARFRAME, such as the Cephalon the Corpus use to self-regulate their ships. It is also implied by Darvo that Cephalons are also purchased as a commodity and may be installed or even override any system that requires regulations, with or without an existing Cephalon. Lore With their origins presumably in the Orokin Era, as denoted by the Lotus in Vor's Prize, there appears to have been multiple series of Cephalons over the years. The numbers are unknown but a "series two" Cephalon is considered "antique" according to Cephalon Simaris. If there are any functionality differences between Cephalon series they are currently unknown. Lotus is known to employ Cephalons to help her organize data obtained by Tenno during their various missions, and Cephalon Simaris's interest in recruiting Ordis for his Sanctuary (as well as the other Cephalons present in his Relay room) implies he does something similar. Cracked Cephalons Ordis and the PvP Cephalons have been referred to as "Cracked Cephalons", and in Ordis' 3D icon a crack is visible running down his "body". What characterizes a cracked Cephalon is currently unknown, as Cephalons that appear themselves to be completely undamaged (Simaris and Suda) demonstrate personalities of their own. Ordis also manifests vocal and personality glitches reminiscent of a multi-personal disorder, though PvP Cephalons do not share in this. However, as the Cephalons possess no physical forms of their own and the fact that they are entirely free to choose their own holographical representation, Ordis' cracked visual representation may serves as an acknowledgement to his fractured mind and not a visible damage to his form. No other sources also referred Cracked Cephalons as PvP Cephalons. Trivia *The word Cephalon derives from the Greek κεφαλή (cephale), meaning "head". * During Vor's Prize, Darvo makes the comment "Wow, you may want to get a new ship cephalon when you can afford it.", implying that the Corpus may be manufacturing Cephalons of their own which are sold in markets. * Both Darvo and Ordis himself refers to Ordis as a "ship Cephalon" implying that many classes of Cephalon might exist, though this may just be a reference to the fact that Ordis pilots the player's Liset. List of Known Cephalons *Cephalon Abnar *Cephalon Cordylon *Cephalon Ordis *Cephalon Sark *Cephalon Simaris *Cephalon Suda *Cephalon Vol References Category:Cephalon Category:Characters Category:Factions